Inuyasha Stupid Songs
by inuflapjack
Summary: A whole bunch of songs that I rewrite to fit I Inuyasha. Very stupid! lmao
1. Holiday

Hear the sound of the fallin' rain, comin' down like an armageddon flame, a shame, the ones who died without a name. Hear the half dogs demons howl out of key, to a hym called "Kagome and me." And bleed, the fluff that lost the war today.

(chorus)  
I beg to dream, and differ for the ara lies. This is the dawning of the rest of our lives, on futal ara day.

(Verse 2)

Hear the drums pound out of time, another nuraku has crossed the line, to find,the moneys on the other side. Can I get another amen? (AMEN!) There's a flag wrapped around a score of jakens, a gag, a plastic bag on a miroku

(Chorus 1x)

(Bzzz) The representative of kagomes ara has the floor.

Zeig Heil to the Presenent's gasman, bomb's away is your punishment.

Pulverize the nuraku Towers,who critisize your goverment.

BANG,BANG goes the broken glass, man, kill al the shippos that don't agree. 

Trials by fires, setting fires, is not a way that's meant for me.

Just cuz', just cuz' because we're anime, YEAH!

(Chorus 2x)


	2. Just Loose It

Ok..  
Guess who's back?  
Back again  
inu's back  
Tell a friend  
Whaaaaaaaa

Now everyone report to the Futal ara  
To the ara, to the ara  
Now everyone report to the ara  
Alright Stop!...fightin time

_Verse 1_  
Come here little rinn, On my lap  
Sheshomeru's back with a brand new lap  
And I don't mean lap as in a new case of child child getting kindnapped by feathers eh?  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of swords  
What else could I possibly do to make swords  
I done killing everything, but little boys  
That's not a stab at inu  
That's just a metaphor, i'm not psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with Full demon  
Good God, dip, do a little slash

Bend up, touch your ears and just die

Up the center of the ara  
Like rin with joken  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, did it  
Give a little poke poke it's OK  
Oops my cd just skipped  
And everyone just heard you stab a bit

Now I'm gonna make you fight  
It's your bite  
Yeah man shake that sword  
Oops I mean go go go go  
Bro you know you're not my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
I winnin  
(HA-HA)  
i'm winnin  
(HA-HA)

_Verse 2_  
It's Friday and it's my day  
Just to fight all the way to sunday  
Maybe til monday, I dunno what day  
Everyday's just a fightin day

Crusin' on a feather  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Let me go before i let your hair go.  
I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna try to fight me

Excuse me fluff, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from fight  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)  
Now, what's your name man  
What's your sign?  
"Man, you must be up out your mind"  
kagome (HA-HA)  
Beer Goggles! blind!  
I'm just tryna unwind now I'm

Now I'm gonna make you fight  
It's your bite  
Yeah boy shake that sword  
Oops I mean go go go go  
fluff you know you're not my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
I'm winnin  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
i'm winnin  
(HA-HA)  
i'm wiinin  
(HA-HA)

koga:  
It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in a barier and I don't know what happend  
They say I was running so fast caz i have jewel chaards  
Down the street screaming  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much  
I'm not guilty  
They said, "Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape  
yellin' at inu sayin suck on dat

Now this is the part where the fat breaks down  
It gets real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's All game now  
The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves  
Snap back to reality  
Look it's joken  
Yo you signed me up to battle?  
I'm a grown man!  
Losy losy losy losy losy losy  
I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie!  
Fella's (WHAT!) Fella's (WHAT!)  
I'm gonna win right now what  
Black skys  
white skys  
Skinny skys  
Fat skys  
Tall skys  
Small skys  
I'm callin' all skys  
Everyone report to the futal ara  
It's your chance for a little fightin nore  
Start fightin it's the bitin  
Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)  
It's so Apleasin

Now I'm gonna make you fight  
It's your bite  
Yeah boy shake that sword  
Oops I mean go go go go  
fluff you're not my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
i'm winnin  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
i'm winnin  
(HA-HA)  
i'm winnin  
(HA-HA)


	3. Sword like that

$$ lke that inu style

inuyasha:

The way you fight it,  
I can't believe it, I ain't never seen an sword like that  
The way you move it, you make my jaken  
go... d-doing doing doing  
I don't believe it, it's almost to good to be true  
I ain't never seen an sword like that  
The way you move it, you make my jaken go... d-doing doing doing

Verse 1 – Eminem  
The way fluff moves, he's like a tap-dancer  
he shakin that sword to the new kagome  
I think someone's at the door but I don't think Imma answer  
Police Nuraku What do you mean freeze? Please I'm a half human being  
I have needs, I'm not done, not til I'm finished peeing  
I'm not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. nuraku  
I'm already on my knees, I can't get on the ground any further  
It's impossible for me, and do not treat me like a nuraku stairing at the wall  
I just like to fihgt fight fight Yes, I make kagome ribs I sing song, it go Ringy Chong ah Ching Chong Chong Chong Ching  
psyche, i stare i stare I fight I fight. If offend, I'm sorry  
Please, Please forgive, for I am Triumph, the demon dog  
I am a mere puppet, I can get away anything I say and you will love it

Chorus – Eminem  
The way you shake it  
I can't believe it, I ain't never seen an sword like that  
The way you move it, you make my jaken go d-doing doing doing  
kagome, looks oh so tempting  
koga, I ain't never seen an sword like that  
Every time I see that show on f.a.t.v (futal ara t.v)my jaken goes...d-doing doing doing .Verse 2 – Eminem  
fluffy and nuraku used to be so handsome  
Now they getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums  
I go to the movies and sit down with my popcorn  
nuraku saying, FREEZE... d-doing doing doing  
What do you mean freeze? JEEZ I just got my seat  
I have ticket, look I put away, my sword is away  
Please do not remove me from this movie theatre, please   
I did not even get to see my own scene  
I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene  
And don't treat me like I'm Pee-Wee Herman  
This movie's PG, Mr. nuraku, I demand to see my attorney  
I will simple plead innocent, cop a plea, and be free   
Free, yes free, right back on the streets  
What you mean my lawyers with miroku, He's too busy?  
I am Triumph, sango has shoulders like a man  
And I could say that and you laugh cause there's a puppet on my hand

Chorus–Eminem  
The way you shake it  
I can't believe it, I ain't never seen an sword like that  
The way you move it, you make my slinky go d-doing doing doing  
kagome is not quite old enough so I ain't never seen a sword like that  
Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my slinky go... d-doing doing doing

Verse –Eminem   
The way fluff moves it dances like a GO-GO  
In that video he sings "get out" you bozo  
I need a new girlfriend, Hi my name is rin-rin  
Police saying, FREEZE... d-doing doing doing


	4. Oops I did it again

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh kagome  
It might seem like a crush  
But it does mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose my tetsiga  
That is just not tipically me  
Oh crap dang

CHORUS:  
koga!...I did it again  
I played with your so called girl, got lost in the woods  
its darky darky  
Crap!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from the futal ara

i am that innocent

You see my problem ain't this  
I'm slashing away  
Wishing the koga doesn't truly exist  
I win, with tesiga  
Can't you see I'm a winner in so many ways  
But to lose kagome today  
That is just so stupid of me  
Kagome plz

Oops!...I did it again to your girl  
Got lost in this purple barier, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from afar  
I'm not that innocent


	5. I dunno

Ok i'm new so i might be allitle rusty


	6. Swing

Swing,swing,swing,swing,swing,swing,swing,swing,swing,swing  
_Will.I.Am_  
It's funny how inu only thinks about the fight  
You got a real big sword but hes looking at your fight  
You got real long hair, but hes looking at your...fight  
Demon, there ain't no pain in him looking at your...fight

_PCD_  
kagome don't give a...fight  
Keep looking at my...fight  
'Cause jaken mean a thang if hes looking at my...leg?  
I'm a swing my sword while you're playing with your...leg?  
swing,swing,swing,swing,swing,swing,swing 

Every halfy is the same  
Since up in the seventh sword  
They been trying to get with rin  
Trying to (Swing,swing,swing,swing,swing,swing)  
They always got a plan  
To be my only poop from kikyo  
Want to hold it in their hands  
saying Ew,ew,ew,ew,ew,ew  
I keep putting it in their hands  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go crap in their hands  
That's not the way I swing

'Cause they only want koga's fur  
Only want his fur fur fur  
fur fur fur  
Only want what they want  
But, no no no  
Na, ah-ah

_Will.I.Am_  
It's funny how inu only thinks about the...fight  
You got a real big sword, but hes looking at your...fight  
You got real long hair but hes looking at your...fight

demon, there ain't no pain in him looking at your...leg?

_Will.I.Am_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_PCD_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

_Will.I.Am_  
swing swing swing swing swing swing swing

swing swing swing swing swing swing swing

swing swing swing swing swing swing swing  
_Repeated_

_Will.I.Am_  
It's funny how inu only thinks about the...fight  
You got a real big sword, but hes looking at your...fight  
You got real big hair but hes looking at your...fight  
demon, there ain't no pain in him looking at your...fight

_PCD_  
I don't give a...figght  
Keep looking at my...leg?  
'Cause it don't mean a toot if you're looking at my...leg  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your.. lock of hair  
swing swing swing swing swing swing

swing swing swing swing swing./………………FIGHT!


End file.
